L'hybride éternel
by Castle-Lyria
Summary: J'ai souvent regrettée ce jour, où ma vie c'est transformé en un enfer vivant... Mais une fois que je t'ai eu dans mes bras, ton sourire, tes yeux... Toute la colère et la haine ont été remplacé par l'amour... Je te le jure, (Y/n), que je te protégerais au péril de ma vie. Pairing : Muzan x Oc, Reader x ?


"Tanjiro !" Le frère aîné de la famille Kamado se retourna, "Pars-tu vendre du charbon ?"

Il fut confus, "Oui mais pourquoi ?" la jeune femme devant lui sourit, "Comment ça pourquoi ? Je veux t'accompagner au village !"

"Hein ?!" Il la regarda dépité, "Mais ! Tu as accouchée il y a une semaine ! Tu dois te reposer !"

" Je vais bien Tanjiro" Elle attrapa un autre panier rempli de charbon et se le posa sur le dos. "Nezuko m'a promis de veiller sur (Y/n) pour aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de bouger, j'en ai assez d'être confinée au lit."

"D'accord mais si tu te sens fatiguée, je te ramène directement à la maison." L'aînée de la famille sourit simplement resserrant les sangles de son panier et suivit son jeune frère.

"As-tu besoin de manger Elodie ? Ou de boire ? Ou même de te poser ? On peut se poser la si tu veux !" dit Tanjiro en montrant un petit banc en bois

"... Stop, Tanjiro, je vais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai l'habitude de l'exercice"

"Oui mais tout de même" l'adolescent s'agita mais finit par se calmer quand sa sœur lui confie cinq morceaux de charbon.

"Voilà… Pouvons-nous continuer ? J'aimerais rentrer avant la nuit"

"D'accord… Pardon" Elodie tapota doucement le dessus de sa tête, "Ne le sois pas, c'est touchant que tu t'inquiètes."

_"Mais je ne suis pas aussi faible que je le montre…" _Tapotant le katana accroché à sa hanche, _"... N'est ce pas ?" _

Elle ferma les yeux, mais ce fut une mauvaise idée, ses souvenirs la hanta, _"Ce rappelée de ça n'aidera pas… Finissons cette fichu journée" _

Par chance, la journée se termina mais aucun des deux jeunes ne fit attention au coucher du soleil, ce n'est que lorsque qu'un villageois les interpella qu'Elodie su qui faisait bientôt nuit.

"Vous êtes sûr ? Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger" L'homme se moqua, "Et gravir cette montagne de nuit ? Avec les démons dehors ? Hors de question" Sa phrase ne fit sourire que Tanjiro.

La jeune femme borda son frère qui gloussa "Elodie… Je n'ai plus cinq ans tu sais"

"Peut-être, mais cela m'avait manquée" l'adolescent sourit et ferma les yeux, son visage serein fit sourire sa sœur _"... C'est pour ce visage que je me bats…" _

"Tu devrais dormir aussi" lui dit le villageois, "Je dormirais quand j'en aurais besoin"

"Tss…" L'homme recula et se coucha sur son futon près à dormir aussi, la jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte, _"Hmm… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…" _

Elle serra les dents et décida de se coucher aussi après s'être assuré que la porte et les fenêtres étaient bien fermés.

"Tanjiro…" le garçon ne lui répondit pas, elle sourit "Fais de beaux rêves, petit frère…" Sur ce, elle ferma les yeux.

Les rayons du soleil se força un chemin par les écorchures de la fenêtre, Elodie grogna à son réveil et se leva, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et inspecta l'extérieur.

L'air froid du matin la réveilla pour de bon et cela réveilla aussi son petit frère "...? C'est le matin ?"

"Eh oui, la belle au bois dormant, lève-toi, nous partons" Le ventre de Tanjiro grogna, sa sœur sourit, "Après avoir déjeuner"

Les deux adolescents remercia le villageois pour la nuit et partirent en direction de la montagne.

"Quel chance que nous avons pu tout vendre… Tu es très populaire au village, Tanjiro"

"Tu trouve ? Je ne fais que aidé les gens" Son frère sourit timidement et rougit cela fit rire sa sœur aînée, "Ouais… Tu l'es bien plus que moi"

"Elodie…" la jeune femme secoua la tête et sourit "Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère, cela ne me touche pas"

La montée fut plus facile, moins chargé de charbon, aucune peur de tomber et d'être écraser, les deux jeunes adolescents grimpent le mont tranquille.

"..." Elodie se tourna plusieurs fois et fut surprise de voir son frère se mettre à courir en direction de leur maison "Tanjiro ! Reviens ici !"

_"Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond… Je n'arrive pas à écouter les être vivants autour de moi… Il faut que je rattrape Tanjiro !" _

"Ne t'enfuie plus comme ça…" Sa voix se tut quand elle vit sa jeune sœur et son plus petit frère à terre, ensanglantés.

"Nezuko !" Tanjiro s'agenouilla près de sa sœur tandis que son aînée décida de rentrer dans la maison, katana en main.

"...!" La vue la stupéfia, _"... Aucun doute c'est l'œuvre d'un démon…" _

"Elodie! Nezuko respire encore !", Tanjiro s'approcha de sa sœur, l'adolescente vit son jeune frère approcher, "Tanjiro ! Ne rentre pas !"

Trop tard, le garçon vit l'horreur à l'intérieur de la maison, les corps de sa famille gisait dans des flaques de sang, "... !"

"Tanjiro!" Il fut ramené à la réalité quand sa sœur lui secoua les épaules, "Prends Nezuko avec toi et va chercher un médecin !"

L'adolescent attrapa sa petite sœur et la plaça sur son dos, il fit un petit regard à son aînée et parti, _"Sois prudent Tanjiro" _

Dégainant son katana, Elodie fais quelques pas, ignorant les regards vides de sa famille, "... Maman ?"

"... Quoi ?"

Tanjiro courra le plus vite possible, en évitant de trébucher, tout en gardant l'équilibre avec sa sœur sur le dos.

Les poumons glacés, les yeux brûlaient à cause du vent sec, le garçon se retourna vers la direction de sa maison, se mordit la lèvre tout en pleurant.

_"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela doit ils nous arriver ?! Je suis désolé Nezuko, je te jure que ton grand frère va te sauver !" _

"Quoi ?" Surprise, Elodie se tourna pour trouver une jeune fille d'à peu près d'une dizaine d'années, un œil rouge, l'autre (e/c), des cheveux (h/c) aux pointes noires… Pourquoi cette enfant ressemblait trait pour trait à sa fille ?

"... Qui es-tu ?!" elle s'approcha, arme en main, l'enfant ne semblait pas effrayée, elle tendit même les mains en gloussant, "Maman !"

_"... C'est un démon… Je dois pouvoir connaître ces souvenirs si je la touche…" _Décidée, Elodie baissa son katana et s'approche de l'enfant qui enroula rapidement ses bras autour de ses jambes, en trébuchant.

_"... Bien voyons voir ce que tu caches… " _Des images se bousculés dans son cerveau, des souvenirs floues et impossible à déchiffrer quand l'un d'entre eux devint plus clair.

_**L'homme se pencha au-dessus du berceau, le bébé gazouille et tendit ses mains vers l'inconnu, ce-dernier tendit une main. **_

_**"... Voilà donc à quoi tu ressemble." dit il puis il se moqua "... Une créature si faible, je pourrais te tuer en un claquement de doigt" **_

_**La phrase que le bébé ne comprit pas la fit rire et elle attrapa un doigt de la main tendu vers elle, elle serra. **_

_**L'homme ne réagit pas "... Quelle force… Mais tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité sous cette forme… Il faut que tu grandisse un peu…" Fini t-il avec un sourire. **_

La vision s'arrêta là, et Elodie se remit à respirer, ses bras s'était enroulés par réflexe autour de l'enfant qui avait enfoncé sa tête dans son ventre.

_"... Cela est plus clair maintenant… J'aurais dû me douter qu'il serait derrière tout ça…"_ Elle s'agenouilla devant l'enfant qui fut sa fille.

"(Y/n)" La petite releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, "On ne peut pas rester là, il faut que tu me suive, d'accord ?" Sans un mot, les deux filles partirent de la maison sanglante et prit la direction de ce qu'elles croyaient être celle de Tanjiro.

Main dans la main, l'enfant et sa mère descendirent la montagne en courant mais fut très ralenti par les nombreuses chute de (Y/n).

_"... C'est comme si elle ne savait pas marcher…" _Elodie aida sa fille à se relever quand un cri perçant déchira l'air, "Tanjiro !"

Rapidement, la mère attrapa son enfant et la colla contre sa hanche, puis courut le plus vite possible, maintenant, sans presque aucune gêne.

Elle aperçut ses cadets allongés sur la neige, immobiles, s'imaginant le pire des scénarios, Elodie resserra sa prise sur son enfant et aidé par l'une de ses techniques, elle rejoignit son frère et sa sœur sans trop d'encombre.

"Tanjiro ! Nezuko!" L'adolescente posa sa fille sur la neige doucement qui regarda sa mère courir vers les corps allongés, curieuse, elle se mit à ramper vers eux.

Tous deux étaient assommés mais ce qui surprit la jeune femme fut le bambou attaché autour de la bouche de sa sœur, "Qui.."

"... C'est toi" la nouvelle voix fit légèrement sursauter Elodie qui, par réflexe, posa sa main sur son katana, "...Giyu ?"

Détendue, la femme relâcha sa prise sur son arme mais fut surprise d'entendre l'enfant grogner.

La fille s'était mis en position d'attaque comme un prédateur, elle montra ses crocs, "... Encore un…" L'homme tira son katana, et s'apprêtait à charger quand il fut arrêter.

" Cela suffit. J'ai vu assez de morts pour aujourd'hui." Sans aucune explication, Elodie demanda à Giyu de rangé son arme et elle se posa devant sa fille.

"(Y/n)... Je sais que tout cela doit être étrange pour toi… Tout doit se bousculer dans ta tête… Mais s'il te plaît fais moi confiance, d'accord ? "

L'enfant se calma et enlaça sa mère "Maman !" cela fit sourire la jeune femme, "... Maman?"

"... Je suppose que j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire…"

Elodie expliqua une partie des choses à son ami, sans entrer dans les détails quand son frère bougea, "Nezuko ?"

"Réveillé ?" Giyu indiqua à Tanjiro qu'il devait se rendre au pied du mont Sagiri devant se présenter à Sakonji Urokodaki.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Giyu ? Tu veux que Urokodaki entraîne mon frère ? Mais pourquoi ?" _Après que l'homme soit partis, Tanjiro expliqua tout à sa sœur mais s'arrêta en voyant la petite fille souriante derrière son aînée.

"Euh… Elodie, c'est qui ?" La femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupée par son enfant qui sauta sur son frère " Tonton Tanji !"

Le surnom fait rougir le garçon, " C'est dur à croire mais… Je suppose qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… " elle marqua une pause.

Tanjiro sourit, "Vas-y Elodie, je t'écoute" Et avec cette phrase, la jeune femme expliqua tout ce qui s'est passé et rencontra le regard dubitatif de son frère "Wah…"

Tanjiro parti tôt le lendemain matin laissant ses deux sœurs et sa nièce, dont il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle ait grandit aussi vite, seules.

Les deux plus jeunes femmes dormaient sur les genoux de l'aînée qui regarda le levé du soleil, _"... Tout cela est si étrange… Je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça…" _

Le bourdonnement de sa sœur surprit Elodie, " Oh, tu es réveillée, Nezuko, comment te sens tu ?" l'adolescente se frotta légèrement les yeux mais quand elle vit les premiers rayons du soleil, elle prit peur.

Rapidement, Nezuko creusa un trou et s'y enterra, surprise la jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois," Nezuko ? "

" Maman… " Elodie se tourna vers (Y/n) qui frotta ses yeux vairons, "Quelle heure ?"

_"Hein ? Hier encore elle ne prononçait que des Mamans… Comment peut elle déjà connaître plusieurs mots ?" _

"... Je ne sais pas, (Y/n)" la fillette se tourna vers sa tante enterrée, "... Oh, que fait tata Nezuko ?"

"Elle a peur du soleil" curieuse la petite fille s'approcha de sa tante et s'installa dans le trou à son tour, "(Y/n)?"

"Suis dans le trou ! Tata Nezuko!" l'adolescente attrapa sa nièce et s'enfonça dans le trou avec elle.

Elodie serra les dents, _"...Elle l'a protège… Nezuko sait donc que c'est un démon" _

La jeune femme sortit de la grotte, "Maman va ou ?"

"Chercher de la nourriture, rester ici, je reviens vite" Sur ce, elle quitta l'ombre de la caverne.

_"Le village est plutôt calme…" _Rapidement, elle trouva une petite ferme et acheta quelques fruits, _"Heureusement que j'avais de l'argent sur moi…" _

En revenant sur ces pas, Elodie croisa son frère, les bras chargé d'un panier et de bambous, "Tanjiro ?"

Surpris, le garçon lâcha sa cargaison qui s'écrase par terre, "Elodie ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !"

Elle rit, " Excuse-moi, Tanjiro, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu as besoin d'aide ?"

Acceptant, l'aide de sa sœur, tous deux retournèrent dans la grotte où étaient cachés les deux démons.

Le garçon commença à tisser les bambous entre eux autour du panier tandis la fille pénétra à l'intérieur de la grotte pour tourner sa sœur et sa fille.

"(Y/n), j'ai apporter de la nourriture vient me voir, s'il te plaît" L'enfant sortit la tête du trou, la vue de la nourriture fit grogner son ventre.

"Maman !" Heureuse, la petite fille attrapa une pomme et croqua dedans, _"... Je n'avais même pas fait attention… Elle a des crocs… Ils ressemblent à ceux de son père" _Elle ignorait si elle devait être fière ou triste.

Le repas fini, Tanjiro en profita pour faire son apparition, avec le panier terminé, il invita Nezuko à entrer à l'intérieur.

"..." Les deux aînés regarda leur sœur le quart du corps dans le panier, le reste allongé par terre, "Elle est un peu trop grande pour rentrer la-dedans Tanjiro…"

Il réfléchit puis dit "Je sais ! Je me souviens que tu avais pu faire grandir ton corps… Tu pourrais peut-être le rétrécir ?... S'il te plaît ?"

Sans aucune réponse, Nezuko se jeta dans le panier et comme par magie y rentra sans problème, "... Elle a rétrécit…" Elodie regarda sa petite sœur, lui sourit et lui tapota la tête," C'est très bien Nezuko"

Mais avant que Tanjiro ne puisse fermé le panier, la sœur devenu petite regarda sa nièce avec inquiétude, la petite fille confuse, ne bougea pas.

"... Oh, j'ai compris… Ne t'inquiète pas Nezuko, (Y/n) ne craint pas le soleil" Maintenant apaisée, elle obéit et laissa son frère fermer le panier.

"Comment ça 'elle ne craint pas le soleil'?"

_"... Et zut" _Elodie regarda sa fille puis son frère, "... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Tanjiro allons voir le vieux Urokodaki, d'accord ?"

"Elodie…" Le regard suppliant de sa sœur le stoppa dans sa phrase, le garçon comprit et ne questionna pas plus sa sœur, "Avançons"

Tard dans la nuit, Nezuko était sorti de son panier et marcha avec sa famille. (Y/n) se stoppa net, surprenant sa mère qui lui tenait sa main, la petite tendit un doigt vers le ciel, "Étoiles…"

Le frère et la sœur cadets s'arrêtèrent au son de leur nièce, tous deux lui sourit, Elodie s'agenouilla devant sa fille "Elles sont jolies, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'enfant sourit et hocha la tête, "Elodie ? Nezuko et moi allons continuer un peu, d'accord ?"

_"... Je sens l'odeur du sang… Je n'aime pas ça, je ne veux pas les mettre en danger" _par chance sa sœur lui donna son accord et tous deux partirent en courant.

_"... Ils courent… A-t-il senti quelque chose ?" _la légère pression sur sa manche la ramena au présent, "Oui ?"

"Maman…" sa fille fit une pause "Ça sent bizarre…" Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qui se passait, _"Oh non ! Tanjiro et Nezuko sont partis droit sur un démon !" _

La mère attrapa la main de son enfant et couru vers les escaliers, _"Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien" _et quand ils atteignirent le haut des marches, les deux filles vinrent une tête roulé vers la forêt, "...! ".


End file.
